Light And Dark: A Chaos Story
by h4xencrypted
Summary: The two assassins of light and dark must help defend Camp Half-Blood and Olympus, Even though they despise Camp and The Olympians for many reasons. Percy Jackson was betrayed and found by his real mother, that was already his mother? Alexis was made fun of at camp and despised by her dad Zeus, for a long time. Until, one day, she had enough. She ran away and found Lady Chaos.


A lady in a midnight black dress that seemed to be threaded out of the universe itself was standing in a bright room. She was currently sitting in front of a globe. As of right now, it was showing images of the brewing war on Earth. She knew she had to do something about it, and she knew the best thing to do, yet, she knew it would anger the people she would ask.

What she saw in the globe was absolutely unnerving for her, as it depicted two daughters and one son of her's going against Earth. She could never hate any of her own children, yet she absolutely loathed what they were doing against her favorite creation.

She put her palm against the globe, effectively shutting it off. The woman walked out of her palace. She kept walking until she came to a certain room. She put her hand on the scanner beside the door, the door then shifted open.

The woman then walked out to the balcony, the man's favorite place to be out of the entirety of his palace.

"Percy, I have a favor to ask you, and your not going to like it at all, but please Hear me out." Percy then turned around to face his birth mother, the creator of the universe, Chaos.

"And what would that be, mom?..." Percy asked very suspiciously.

Chaos sighed. Percy knew this was going to be something he didn't want to hear.

"Honey, I need you to go on a mission." Percy just looked at her with a bored expression.

"Mom, I don't exactly hate doing missions you know." Percy spouted.

"Yes, I am aware Percy. But Erebus, Nyx, and Gaia are starting a war."

Percy just stood there dumbfounded at what he had just heard.

"Ok, I don't like that but still, there's something you aren't telling me." Percy replied.

Chaos scratched the back of her head, nervous. Percy could blow up half the planet if he got too angered at this.

"Percy, stay calm. What i'm about to tell you is probably going to make you quite mad. So please for the sake of my beautiful planet, stay calm."

Percy just gestured for her to keep talking.

She cleared her throat and said "Percy, I was looking from Bird's Eye **(A/N the globe)** and heard the coordinates for the first attack. They are going to attack Earth."

"WHAT?!" Percy exploded. The planet was sent into a level 6 earthquake from his rage. At this point Chaos was really worried. She then started to calm him down. They both stayed silent until Percy asked about the other assassin he would be going with.

Chaos smiled at the thought of the girl. The girl had been training with Chaos just as long as Percy has. Her name is Alexis West. She was a daughter of Zeus before the pact was initiated by the big three. She, just like Percy, despised Camp Half Blood and her father. After she told Percy that, he was less reluctant to go because he had someone going with him that he had a lot in common with.

 **ξφξφξφξφξ**

Olympus was rumbling as all of the Olympians were in their throne room arguing about whose children were better than others. A bright flash silenced the throne room completely. Among the silenced was Nico, son of Hades, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and several other campers that were deemed immortal after the titan and giant war.

Zeus stood up in front of everybody and bellowed "WHO DARE INTERRUPT A OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING?!"

Chaos just stood there as the bright light vanished from the room. She smirked and said "I dare, my great grandson."

All of the Olympians got off their thrones and bowed, whereas the campers had no idea what to do so they bowed too. Zeus stood up first and said "Lady Chaos, Why are you here right now? Not to be rude."

"I have come to tell you that their is a war coming to Earth led by Erebus, Nyx, and surprisingly, Gaia."

The throne room turned so quiet that you could hear people breathing.

"You are not capable of holding off an attack from them so I will sent some assistance, since you trashed your chance of winning without Perseus Jackson." She said as she stroked her chin.

Poseidon shrunk into his seat. Everyone in that room remembered the day Percy ran away. He could be found by anyone. The hunters, the gods, nobody. He ran away after his half brother, Mark snagged all of the attention and drove his friends away. Mark even took away  
Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Everybody was jeered out of their thoughts when the daughter of Athena spoke up.

Annabeth then decided to step in "Have you seen Perseus, Lady Chaos?"

Chaos looked over at Annabeth "Why would you care? You cheated on him. Even if I did see him at one point, he can't possibly be alive because he wasn't immortal."

Chaos then kept talking "Since your pathetic camps are too weak to fend off attacks from my spawn, I will provide some assistance. These 2 people together are capable of decimating planets if they work together."

Just then a nasally voice spoke up "We don't need assistance! I will be leading the army into the war, for that we will surely win."

Chaos just looked very amused at the thought of the shitbag leading an army.

Hermes then cleared his throat. Lady chaos looked over at him with her onyx eyes of the universe.

Hermes spoke curiously "If I may ask lady Chaos, who are these two beings?"

Chaos answered with "The first one, is named Darkness. He hates all of you and the campers, so please, stay away from him. Same goes for the second assassin, Light. Both of them were born on Earth so they know their ways around."

Chaos then teleported out of the room. She didn't know how things would go with the two assassins. They might start to rebel against the camp. She couldn't predict what was going to happen easily.

 **ξφξφξφξφξ**

Meanwhile, a girl with blond hair and golden eyes stood at the top of a skyscraper, thinking about what her boss had just told her. She was excited to meet the assassin, but not excited at all about going back to that camp. She despised the campers because their ancestors made fun of her for being afraid of heights just because she was a daughter of Zeus.

"This is most exciting and the most dreadful mission i've carried out, huh?" she thought to herself. She was still absolutely excited to meet chaos's son.

She then started to feel rain begin to drop from the puffy clouds of the sky. She always had loved rain and storms, Even more than the average descendant of Zeus.

She whispered to the little bird that rested on her hand sadly "The rain has come for me. Too bad I cannot stay."

She then began to make her journey to Camp Half-blood, a cloak in hand.

 **(A/N) Ima right more than this in the chapters to come, i just had to set up the main of the story first.**


End file.
